An image capture unit such as a camera module includes an image sensor and an imaging lens. The imaging lens focuses light onto the image sensor to form an image, and the image sensor converts the light into electric signals. The electric signals are output from the image capture unit to other units in a host electronic system. The electronic system may be a mobile phone, a computer, a digital camera or a medical device.
As use of image capture units in electronic systems increases, so do the demands for image capture features, capabilities and device efficiency. For example, users may expect image capture units to have focusing capabilities (e.g., auto-focus) while having a reduced dimension or footprint and a low cost of manufacture.
An image capture unit typically includes a housing that encloses at least an imaging lens and an image sensor. Currently available image capture units have no auto-focusing capability and no immunity to electro-magnetic interference (EMI). Shielding from EMI is often crucial to prevent misfocusing and other errors caused by EMI.
Thus, there is a need for manufacturing an image capture system having advanced functions such as focusing capabilities and EMI shielding, characterized by high reliability and low cost.
Descriptions of certain details and implementations follow, including a description of the figures, which may depict some or all of the embodiments described below, as well as discussing other potential embodiments or implementations of the inventive concepts presented herein. An overview of embodiments of the invention is provided below, followed by a more detailed description with reference to the drawings.